ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Monk: Guide to Weapons and Armor
category:Guides Weapons Note: Monk can equip both Clubs and Staves also. However, Hand-to-Hand delivers the same type of damage (blunt), has a generally higher Damage to second ratio, has A+ skill as a monk compared to B, and is also the only weapon effected by the Martial Arts trait. I may at a later time add some staves and clubs that Monks may use. Hand to Hand :lvl 1 Cesti or :: Cat Baghnakhs :lvl 5 Bronze Knuckles :lvl 9 Brass Knuckles and/or ::lvl 10 Legionnaire's Knuckles :lvl 15 Bastokan Knuckles (+1 of lvl 10 Knuckles) or Republic Knuckles (+2 of lvl 10 knuckles) :Note- I seriously suggest the Republic Knuckles; these last you a long time, are relitively inexpensive, and are truely the best you can get. :lvl 20 Metal Knuckles +1 (only the +1 are possibly better than the Republic Knuckles, and some argue that this isn't even the case) :lvl 30 Boreas Cesti NM Drop. Wind dmg 100% of time for addition of up to 7 dmg per fist. Great weapon. :lvl 32 Impact Knuckles :lvl 38 Mythril Knuckles (+1 is suggested, or else stick with Impace Knuckles) :lvl 40 Tourney Patas :lvl 48 Patas The following level range is possibly the most controversial for a MNK. The top 3 choices will be listed here; however debate exists over what is truely 'best'. ::lvl 50 Cross-Counters (note: often considered the most powerful for the purpose of single hits and WS damage, however very costly.) ::lvl 50 Tactician Magician's Hooks (note: the NQ form is generally considered the weakest choice. However, the +2 form is argued by some to be better in Damage over Time.) ::lvl 58 Spartan Cesti (Note: this is slightly less powerful than the Cross Counters, however alot more affordable to most people.) :lvl 72 Wagh Baghnakhs (Good for TP Spamming parties) :lvl 73 Destroyers KS30 drop. Amazing weapon that beats everything that came before it. :lvl 75 Spharai (Note: EXTREMELY hard to obtain) Armor Note: most of these armor selections are made on the assumption that the Monk you are designing will do what 99.99% of Monks do, dish out damage. You may wish to carry other pieces of equipment to offset the genral rule that good armor for melee, is bad for defence. Head :lvl 1 Bronze Cap :lvl 8 Hachimaki :: or lvl 9 Compound Eye Circlet ::: or lvl 11 Monk's Headgear :lvl 20 Mercenary's Hachimaki :lvl 24 Empress Hairpin or Emperor Hairpin (note: very costly, and to many just not worth the sacrifice of +STR from gear for +DEX; this is completely optional gear.) :lvl 30 Mercenary Captain's Headgear :lvl 41 Voyager Sallet (note: this piece of headgear is AMAZING! however, only possible to get from a fairly hard set of NM's in a CoP area) :lvl 56 Temple Crown (note: Useful only for Chakra or Chi Blast :lvl 70 Optical Hat :lvl 73 Shura Zunari Kabuto Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :lvl 8 Kenpogi (note: the +1 of this gear has +1 DEX, and is a fairly good investment till level 13) :lvl 13 Power Gi (note: Ironically, this is the best body piece for a MNK till level 40; this is one part of armor you will likely want to have a backup piece in case you pull hate, or else the low defense will show.) suggestions on defense gear: Beetle Harness at level 21, Federation Gi at level 25, Mercenary Captain's Doublet at level 30. :lvl 33 Mithra or Taru RSE body (note: STR boost is same, however has greater DEF and +VIT on Taru's) :lvl 40 Jujitsu Gi (note: This is a very good investment for a Monk with its +Accuracy. However, it is fairly costly.) :lvl 57 Scorpion Harness :lvl 58 Temple Cyclas :lvl 73 Shura Togi :lvl 75 Kirin's Osode Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :lvl 8 Tekko :lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens :lvl 13 Battle Gloves (note: a very good set of DD gloves because of its +ACC, these will last a long time. In the same ironic twist, these are the best hand gear till 25, 27, 30, 34, or 40.) :lvl 21 Beetle Mittens (note: for Defense only) :lvl 25 Federation Tekko (note: same +Acc as the Battle Gloves, however this has more DEF. The Windurstian have less +ACC and should not be used) :lvl 27 Wonder Mitts Taru only ::lvl 30 Gigas Bracelets (note: with +STR and -DEX, this is up to the person entirely. I personally think Taru should use Wonder Mitts, Mithra the Gigas Bracelet, and Elvaan/Galka/Hume the Federation Tekko or Battle Gloves) :lvl 34 Ochiudo's Kote (note: This is considered the best piece for hands until possibly end game. However, this is a very pricy piece.) :lvl 40 Ogygos's Bracelets (note: another debatable piece of armor) :lvl 50 Enkelados's Bracelets :lvl 54 Temple Gloves :lvl 60 Pallas Bracelets :lvl 62 Creek M Mitts or Creek F Mitts (Taru Only) :lvl 70 Alkyoneus's Bracelets Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :lvl 8 Sitabaki :lvl 10 Brass Subligar :lvl 18 Cotton Sitabaki :lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :lvl 25 Republic Subligar (Although they are subligar, these are one of the best leg pieces in the game for Monk :lvl 32 Wonder Braccae Taru only ::lvl 50 Aikido Koshita (Tanking Only) An alternative to Republic Subligar :lvl 72 Melee Hose :lvl 73 Shura Haidate :lvl 75 Byakko's Haidate :lvl 75 Bahamut's Hose Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :lvl 8 Kyahan :lvl 10 Brass Leggings :lvl 18 Cotton Kyahan :lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :lvl 25 Federation Kyahan :lvl 29 Wonder Clomps Taru only or Savage Gaiters Mithra Only :lvl 39 Fuma Kyahan (Debated, generally accepted that this piece is not worth the gil, and Federation Kyahan is a better choice :lvl 51 Kung Fu Shoes (Kick Attacks shoes) :lvl 62 Creek M Clomps or Creek F Clomps or Marine M Boots or Marine F Boots :lvl 66 Wulong Shoes :lvl 70 Dune Boots :lvl 71 Melee Gaiters Belt :Lvl 1 White Belt :lvl 18 Purple Belt :lvl 40 Brown Belt :lvl 48 Life Belt (Note: Only if you really need the accuracy.) :lvl 70 Black Belt :lvl 70 Jungle Sash (Note: Previous belts are usually better.) :lvl 71 Warwolf Belt (Note: Previous belts are usually better.) Neck :Lvl 7 Wing Pendant :lvl 21 Spike Necklace :lvl 33 Peacock Charm or Peacock Amulet :lvl 59 Spectacles :lvl 60 Chivalrous Chain :lvl 75 Faith Torque Ear :lvl 1 Cassie Earring :lvl 10 Optical Earring :lvl 16 Bone Earring :lvl 21 Beetle Earring :lvl 55 Fang Earring :lvl 61 Minuet Earring :lvl 63 Coral Earring :lvl 67 Triumph Earring :lvl 72 Bushinomimi :lvl 75 Brutal Earring Back :lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :lvl 12 Traveller's Mantle :lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle :lvl 47 Jaguar Mantle :lvl 55 Royal Army Mantle :lvl 61 Amemet Mantle :lvl 69 Psilos Mantle :lvl 71 Forager's Mantle Ranged :lvl 1 Pebble (Note: Pellet Belt is useful to have) :lvl 1 Happy Egg :lvl 30 Attar Sachet Elvaan Only :lvl 35 Tathlum :lvl 50 Optical Needle :lvl 58 Tiphia Sting